1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disk drive suspensions, and more particularly to an actuator arm-free mountable load beam and wireless conductor disk drive suspension assemblies. The invention uses the flexible conductive laminates to electrically couple the slider to the device electronics and to form the flexure and limiters to control the extent of flexure and flexure tongue travel. The load beam has an attachment structure that connects the load beam directly to the actuator spindle without the use of an actuator arm or E-block. The invention thus provides the lowest cost full-featured disk drive suspension.
2. Related Art
The need for ever-cheaper, yet full-featured disk drive suspensions has brought numerous innovations, but the ultimate suspension has yet to be provided. The use of flexible conductive laminates has opened the possibility of forming the flexure of the metal layer of the laminate, but problems remain in achieving low cost assembly and optimum use of the laminates.